


Winter Break

by Layni1771



Series: Stray Kids AUs [11]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, M/M, Please Keep That In Mind, Romance, boyfriend woojin pls hug him, experimenting with some chatfic elements, hyunjin is a sad bean, my tagging keeps getting worse, someone needs to take tags away from me, this deals with divorce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 01:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14557929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layni1771/pseuds/Layni1771
Summary: Woojin knows that when Hyunjin doesn't show up for the '00 Line meeting and refuses to answer his texts that something is wrong.Hyunjin knows that he doesn't think he'll breathe ever again.





	Winter Break

**Author's Note:**

> Layni is back because it's Sunday and that means it's a new week and new work to post! This is 2jin, I ship everything guys. So from here on out, you're gonna see less total-angst and less sad endings and more me trying to broaden my writing horizons. I mean I'll definitely still have angsty fics but I also wanted to start branching out. Everything is experimental, haha. This particular oneshot is me playing with chats, a different tense, and a softer sort of angst?  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy it!

** cutestboyfriends **

**bearyniceboyfriend** : hyunjinnie u alright??

 **bearyniceboyfriend** : felix said u didn't show up for the '00 line meeting

 **bearyniceboyfriend** : and jisung said you won't even pick up your phone

 **bearyniceboyfriend** : do you need me to come over?

______________________

 **bearyniceboyfriend** : i'm coming over now

Hyunjin's thumb carelessly swipes away the notification, allowing the phone to drop in front of him again. His heart feels too heavy to bear, and he can still hear the echoes of his parents' loud arguing replaying in his mind. It's like they won't leave him alone, and his breathing stutters. The teenager squeezes his eyes shut, rubbing his wet eyes furiously on his light green bedsheets and burying his face there. He does not want to face anyone right now, but at the same time he needs Woojin more than anyone and he refuses to let his own self-destructive tendencies to get in the way of the comfort he sorely needs. Just the thought of the situation at hand catches a sob in his throat and he whines, misery wrestling in his stomach. It is making him nauseous but he cannot force himself to sit up.

He hears Kkami scratching at his door but he feels like if he stands, the whole world will collapse under him so he just leaves his precious dog out there. His heart hurts more because he is certain the puppy knows he is upset, and probably is upset himself, but he can't make himself move. Hyunjin is terrified of what will happen if he does, so he stays still instead, inhaling the stench of overused sheets and drool. It makes his head spin and he sobs again, feeling his already-swollen eyes heat up further. Hyunjin can see purple and green shapes, squares and indiscriminate lines behind his much-too-tightly-closed eyelids. They ache and he is making his head hurt as well, but he worries that if he opens them there will be the embodiment of all of his negative emotions waiting for him.

It feels like that embodiment is looming over him, reaching for his shaking shoulders and its disfigured, clawed hands are ready to push a terrible cold into him, one that will leave him frozen through and the moment someone touches him, he will shatter. There are thorns in his lungs, making it hard to breathe and he wonders just how things got this bad this fast. Hyunjin knew that the situation was not good, but he never imagined such a quick deterioration. He wants for it all to be a horrible dream. He does not know what he will do otherwise.

A soft knock at his door almost startles him, and as he listens to it slowly squeak open, it is accompanied by the scrambling _click_ of Kkami's nails against his hardwood floors as he enters his room. Hyunjin finally raises himself on his forearms, red eyes meeting Woojin's concerned ones. A soft _oh_ leaves the older's lips and he is already making his way to his boyfriend's side, sitting by the boy. Hyunjin is embarrassed to notice the wet spot on his sheets where he had his face, and he can feel the stiffness of where his previous tears have dried- As well as the burning of the new ones. Woojin does not question a thing, laying his bag on the floor where Kkami has curled up and opening his arms. It is an invitation that Hyunjin has been waiting for, and the brunet falls into them, arms wrapping around Woojin's strong back and fingers scrambling to find purchase in the soft black jacket.

His wrenching sobs echo against his bedroom walls, but he focuses on the soothing murmurs that fall from the older's lips like cherry blossoms on the spring wind. It is something that he needs desperately in that moment, and even better is the sense of _solidity_ that Woojin brings with his presence. He is steady, he is there, and he is not leaving. Hyunjin does not need to hear the exact words the blond is speaking to know that much. Instead of the smell of his dirty, sweaty sheets and drool he takes in the scent of Woojin's wild rain deodorant. It is the only thing he uses, never cologne, and it suits him so well. It is such a comfort as he tucks his wet face in the junction of his neck and shoulder. The contact of their skin is warm, even if damp, and he clings to it.

Hyunjin is not alright and he needs these moments right now. Woojin is rocking him softly, trying to coax him into a better position. It is true that the upper half of his body is twisted and it is tweaking his side but Hyunjin does not have the will to fix it. The older does it instead, shifting until he has pulled the younger between his legs, the fronts of their bodies facing each other. He wraps his legs around the boy's lower back loosely, one arm around his middle and his hand tangled in Hyunjin's knotted hair, pressing his face closer. Woojin is the person who radiates the most beautiful sunshine that he has ever seen, but in times where he is distressed, this sunshine becomes like the fire in a hearth, wrapping around him and protecting him from everything that makes it hard to keep moving. His energy is burning away the thorns that are tearing through the flesh of his lungs, it is lighting up the heaviness that pulls him down.

Kkami has joined them on the bed, his wet nose prodding at Hyunjin's hand and shocking him with the cold. It tears a laugh with a desperate edge from him, and Woojin carefully extracts him from the crook of his neck despite the boy's whine. His hands cup Hyunjin's face, and the boy revels in the feeling of his fingertips, calloused from his guitar, grazing across his skin.

"Jinnie, what's wrong?" His voice is quiet, worried with a touch of protectiveness and it makes Hyunjin's heart hurt all the more. He opens his mouth to reply but not a word comes out. He presses his lips into a thin line, shaking his head at himself and taking in another sharp breath. Hyunjin wants to tell Woojin more than anything, _has_ to tell him, because it can change everything that they are and he is scared and lonely and hurt. The words sound just as broken and wrong coming from his mouth as when he heard them.

"My parents are getting a divorce and my mom is taking me with her to Japan," Hyunjin's voice is rushed and shaky and it brings his tears back full-force. The sentence was broken off with a cry and he buries his face in his hands, pressing against his eyes too harshly. Woojin sucks in a breath, and he wraps his fingers around the teen's wrists, gently pulling them away. Their eyes meet, and Hyunjin feels like he could die looking into his boyfriend's calm gaze.

"I'm so sorry, Hyunjin," He sounds genuinely regretful that the boy's parents are getting divorced, so _sad_ for Hyunjin's sake, "It must be so hard on you right now."

But suddenly, he is feeling his pain turn into anger.

"They just, they just were _yelling_ again this morning and then my dad snapped that, like, "Oh you should just tell him already you fucking coward" and I was like, woah, okay guys, maybe you should like turn around and walk away, right?" His volume is rising, his pitch not far behind, "And then my mom got _so mad_ and said that my dad had no right to tell her what to do, so then my dad said that I had a right to know and I was so damn confused, hyung. I didn't get what they were yelling about anymore at all, and it had started because _I_ forgot to put away the dishes last night and my dad scolded me and my mom got mad. It was so trivial and stupid, and then my dad turned to me and said, your mother and I are getting a divorce and she wants to take you to Japan and I just-"

Woojin leans their foreheads together, cutting Hyunjin off. His breathing is heavy and he realizes that he has been yelling. Silence ensues as he tries to catch his breath with closed eyes.

"Did he say that she wanted to take you, or that she was?" Woojin's minty breath mixes with Hyunjin's in the small space between them.

"After that they yelled a bunch more so I came in here and slammed my door shut. I guess they realized what they did or something, 'cause later they came in and calmly explained what was happening. They aren't even giving me a choice, Woojin hyung," Hyunjin is exhausted and shaking. Vertigo washes over him and he grips the elder's hand, "My dad is going to move to France for some sort of new job I guess, but he can't bring me because the company is making him stay in a company dorm, and my mom is moving to Japan because South Korea reminds her too much of my _dad_ and her failed marriage. It's not fair, hyung, it's not fair at all!"

"Shh, Hyunjinnie," He soothes. The brunet's throat feels thick as he studies every detail of his face- From his pores to his smile lines to the small scar hidden just in his hairline. He wants, he _needs_ to remember these things or he might break into pieces, "When is it happening?"

"They weren't planning on telling me until winter break, but now that I do know they want to get things going so my mom and I can move at the start of break. My dad's already arranging to leave next week...It's not real, is it? It's just a dream, right?" Hyunjin knows that it is not but the phrases come from his chapped lips anyway. Woojin's face is a mix between a sad smile and devastated, and he knows that he is just trying to be strong for him. Hyunjin pulls back, wiping at his tear-stained cheeks. The blonde is more than he could ever deserve, and he is lucky to have him, but now he is not sure how much longer he will have him. The notion of losing someone as precious to him as Woojin makes him shiver, and fear is biting the back of his neck, but he has to ask, "What are we going to do, hyung? About us? I just, I want..."

Woojin sighs, running a hand through his hair. He seems uncertain, and the panic within Hyunjin's heart worsens.

"What do you _want_ to do, Hyunjin? It's not an easy situation..."

"I can't lose you, Woojin," He says immediately, even with his shaking voice, "I want you by my side, always."

"I want you, too," The blond whispers, and affectionately pushes his hand through Hyunjin's hair this time, "But can you deal with a long-distance relationship? I promise it's not as easy as it sounds, and I don't want to make things harder on you."

"Just, let us try. Please, hyung. Let us try."

______________________

** 00squad **

**freckledboi** : okay who renamed the chat to something so boring

 **freckledboi** : bc i'm not ok with it

 **princejin** : uh me

 **princejin** : it needed to represent my feelings

 **princejin** : which are bored and depressing & shit so

 **princejin** : n o r e g r e t s

 **snaaaiil** : why does that have to affect us tho

 **snaaaiil** : go change the chat name w/ur bf or sumthin

 **snaaaiil** : and i resent what you changed my name to btw

 **idiotwhodoesnotstopspeaking** : seungmin i think you have it easy look at what i got changed to last night

 **snaaaiil** : nah jisung that was me

 **freckledboi** : lol seungmin that's rude

 **frecklesboi** : i love you still jisung ;)

 **princejin** : ew

 **idiotwhodoesnotstopspeaking** : ew to you and woojin hyung

 **idiotwhodoesnotstopspeaking** : ily2 felix :*

_[snaaaiil changed the group name to: supportersof2000deaths]_

**idiotwhodoesnotstopspeaking** : min what the f u c k

 **freckledboi** : wait but why are you bored&depressed when we're about to grace you with our presence??

 **snaaaiil** : i should step off this plane before it takes off

 **princejin** : why tf are you in the groupchat if 3/4 of us are 2gether? save ur battery dumbass

Hyunjin stares at his cellphone with disdain. It has been months since he has moved to Osaka and only now are his friends coming to visit him. He knows that plane rides are not cheap even if Japan and South Korea are not so far apart, but he still feels empty. Woojin has yet to make it over either, and while he has a _slight_ feeling the older is trying to surprise him by showing up with the two-thousand line, but in the event that he is not Hyunjin does not want to get excited. The only way for him to not get too excited is to be sad instead, and so even if it's unfair to his friends Hyunjin refuses to show any sort of joy until they arrive.

Perhaps it's a messed up sentiment, but Hyunjin isn't perfect despite what he may say, so he keeps it.

______________________

Woojin arrives with all three of Hyunjin's friends, and it is like he is breathing again. The moment their eyes meet Hyunjin feels the same sense of solidity and comfort he has been looking for in all of these nights alone, and he throws himself into the elder's waiting arms, pressing their lips together with his heart pounding. He does not care about his friends making gagging noises in the background, focusing only on tasting and memorizing Kim Woojin all over again. Hyunjin may be crying a little, making the kiss just a bit salty and he thinks Woojin is laughing a little judging by the way his lips split into a smile and Hyunjin feels his teeth, but he doesn't even feel offended at all. His boyfriend, his rock, the center of his support system is there and he feels happier than he could have ever imagined.

The man had dyed his hair a purple-ish color and Hyunjin is _loving_ it, tangling his fingers in the soft locks the way he should have been able to for months. He breaks away from their kiss, a laugh of pure delight puffing from between his red lips as he studies the pores, smile lines, and the small scar hidden just in his hair line. They are more stunning than he remembers and he's kissing Woojin again quickly before pulling him into a tight hug. His friends had been teasing the couple from behind, but when Hyunjin looks at them he sees Felix's warm, bright smile and Seungmin's satisfied grin as he locks eyes with Jisung's teary ones. The moment is as close to perfect as it can be, and he bites his lip to try to contain his growing smile.

"I missed you, Jinnie," Woojin whispers in his ear. The sound of his voice, _in person_ and not over the phone is just as melodic as he recalls.

"I missed you too, Woojin hyung," He peers at his friends, "And you assholes, too. Coulda told me my boy was coming."

"That would ruin the surprise!" Jisung objects in horror, shaking his head with wide eyes. Hyunjin scoffs, slinging an arm around Woojin's shoulders and raising a brow, "Besides, Woojin hyung asked us not to. How could we deny your precious boyfriend, huh?"

"Yeah, it's not like you do!" Seungmin complains, "Now do you plan on taking us back to your place or not?"

They all have so much to catch up on. Texting, video calls, phonecalls, you can only get so much out of these. It is hard to explain some things unless you are in person, and that is exactly what all five of them try to do as they make their way back to Hyunjin's house. It is a fairly small, two-bedroom place and it will be cramped for the week, but none of them care. They all have been missing each other since he had been forced to move, and while Hyunjin has made some really close friends, it is not the same as the people he has been growing up with his whole life. His hand is entwined with Woojin's the whole way, loosely and naturally as though they have never been apart.

He savors it, and even unlocks his door with one hand because he does not want to part. Felix and Seungmin gag a bit at it, but he sends them a cheeky smile as he walks in first. The teens are looking around with interest but Woojin is looking only at Hyunjin with a fond smile and it brings something so happy to the boy that he cannot stop his lips from splitting into a smile, his eyes nearly disappearing into crescents.

"You're too beautiful for this world, really," Woojin laughs, running his hand through Hyunjin's brown hair.

"Jisung, Seungmin, I think we really aren't wanted here anymore," Felix moans, throwing himself into their arms.

"I told you we shouldn't let him come," Seungmin sighs. Hyunjin flips them off and pushes them towards the couch.

"Shut up and do something in here while Woojin hyung and I make drinks. My mom is going to bring home food in a few hours, so wait until then," The truth is Hyunjin does not get along well with his mother anymore, but they try their best to work through their straining relationship and her allowing his friends to come visit is a step in that. He feels anxious at the thought of her returning and honestly needs a few moments with just him and his rock to process the flurry of emotions he is going through. There are so many and he does not know how he really feels. Hyunjin knows he is happy and excited but worry and panic are also swirling inside of him, so he tugs the oldest to the kitchen with him.

"Are you alright, Hyunjinnie?" Woojin still knows him well, and he offers a teary grin in return as he grabs powdered green tea from one of the cabinets, "Hey, look at me."

"It's just overwhelming~" He reassures, hands trembling a bit as he tries to spoon the powder. The older's fingers wrap around Hyunjin's and steadies his hand, carefully leading the teen in pouring the correct amount. It is intimate in a strange way and Hyunjin turns just slightly, pressing a warm kiss to Woojin's jaw, "I love you, hyung. Thank you for coming here with the others. I'm so glad to see you, and already you're right back to making me feel better when I'm not at my best."

"What else are boyfriends for?" Woojin asks teasingly.

"I don't know, maybe making us drinks!" Seungmin calls. Hyunjin laughs.

His life is different, but maybe he can do this.


End file.
